


Razzle Dazzle, Bitch

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Happy Ending, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lotor tries to flirt with the one and only Lance (tbh like who wouldn't?) but sadly for him, he's already taken. By another alien, actually.Oneshot/drabble





	Razzle Dazzle, Bitch

The newest battle was over now. Lance was exhausted, but other than a few cuts and scrapes, maybe some bruised ribs at the worst of it, no one was hurt too badly. He was grateful. Suddenly before he could even do anything someone approached him. And if he was gonna be honest it wasn't someone that Lance was too keen on seeing to begin with. Lotor had helped them out, sure, but that didn't mean he was their friend. 

"What do you want, Lotor?" Lance sighed, hand perched on his hip. 

"So I'm looking for a gem." Lotor started. "Can't help but notice that you shine the brightest in the entire universe~"

Well, he did exfoliate, after all... Like he told Keith, it did wonders on his skin. Wait. Speaking of Keith. 

"Sorry, man, I'm already taken." Lance shrugged. It was sweet though. 

Keith was suddenly at his side protectively, arm around his waist. "Razzle dazzle, bitch."

And no matter what, Keith being there was sweeter than anything anyone else could've done.  


End file.
